Today, there is no notion of making videos a native part of a spreadsheet. More importantly, properties of a video cannot currently be accessed or operated on by a spreadsheet application. Accordingly, spreadsheets cannot analyze videos, retrieve real-time data from live feeds, play videos in response to business logic, or otherwise integrate video processing or recognition into the spreadsheet logic. Additionally, current spreadsheets are ill-suited for providing new features in a touch- or mobile-first world where videos are increasing viewed and recorded.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been described. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.